Deji
Deji Olatunji born 9.12.1996.(age 20), also known as ComedyShortsGamer '''or '''CSG, is a British Vlogging and Gaming YouTuber and he has two kids with Marina Joyce called Marshall and Juliano. About Deji was born in London on 9th of December 1994, and still lives in London with his parents. Deji started out posting gaming videos to YouTube, including FIFA. he also used to make short sketches, with a "parody film" type of humor, with his brother and dad. But by 2016 he stopped uploding these kinds of videos. Deji has and still does create a lot of challenge- and prank-videos, though many of them are considered fake by his audience. Deji acquired a lot of his fame, being in his brother W2S (Harry)'s videos. Deji recently bought his own house, but according to Deji himself, he will be living at home with his mom and dad in his old house, until the leakage problems are fixed in his new house. On the 3rd of September 2016, Deji was involved in a car crash with one of his friend as passenger. Deji busted up his right hand, but posted on Twitter claiming to be "okay". He recently informed his viewers of his before unknown second channel known as "The Black Kid", where he uploaded videos 5 years before his main channel. He reactivated it under the name "Deji" and now uploads to it daily while taking care of his two kids,Marshall and Juliano. Marshall is 5 years old and Juliano is 6, they both attend Hogwarts Preparatory School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. List Of Subscriber Milestone * Deji Hit 1 Million Subscribers On November 18, 2013. * Deji Hit Marina Joyce And Had 2 Kids 2013 * Deji Hit 2 Million Subscribers On June 29, 2014. * Deji Hit 3 Million Subscribers On December 22, 2014. * Deji Hit 4 Million Subscribers On April 30, 2015. * Deji Hit 5 Million Subscribers On August 28, 2015. * Deji Hit 6 Million Subscribers On March 1, 2016. * Deji Hit 7 Million Subscribers On August 7, 2016. * Deji Hit 8 Million Subscribers On March 23, 2017. List Of Video View Milestone * Deji Hit 1 Billion Video Views On Redtube With Marina Joyce * Deji Hit 2 Billion Video Views On Redtube With Marina Joyce Trivia * Some of his older videos frequently featured content from the video game Halo 3. * His channel has earned 8.3+ million subscribers & 2.6+ billion views, with an average 2 million views per video. * He frequently features his brother W2S and parents in his YouTube videos. * Deji reopened his second channel after a five year absence and renamed it from The Black Kid to Deji. * Deji recently revealed that he has two kids with Marina Joyce. de: ComedyShortsGamer Edited & Published by: Vikk Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views